Yours
by Pirotess666
Summary: Kakkarot managed to be the Prince's consort. Now he has a limited amount of time to convince him to stay with him forever. YAOI fanfic.


**Title:** Yours

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content, very sexual situations and some non-con.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:****  
**I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta felt like growling. 'A what?! You want me to have a consort?'

King Vegeta shrugged. 'Bardock is willing to give his son Kakarott to you.'

He gave him a nasty snarl. 'I will not have a third class baka as my consort!'

The king looked at him sternly. 'You will. I'm tired of you always refusing propositions. You will have a lover.'

'I'll make mince meat out of him.'

The king smirked at him. 'Oh I doubt it. You see…Kakarott no longer has such a sweet nature like he did when he was younger and he is a full trained warrior. He will be more than enough for you.' Then he snarled at his son. 'And if you don't accept it I'll put ki restraining handcuffs on you and everyone will know that you're the submissive one.'

Vegeta paled. 'You wouldn't.'

'I want grandchildren. Either you'll get Kakarott pregnant or he will get you. Which one do you prefer?'

He gritted his teeth. 'Fine. Bring me the baka.' He turned towards his father. 'And after you have your grandchild you'll leave me alone. No more consorts of any kind. I'll be free to choose.'

He hesitated and then nodded. 'It's a promise. Get me a grandchild and I'll leave you alone to do whatever you want.'

'Fine.' He turned his back on his father and went out of the throne room.

'Damn it!' It wasn't rare for the males of their species to get pregnant. Saiyans were basically bisexual and the submissive male developed a provisory uterus when the relationship started. They could only get pregnant within the first year. After that no more children. Unless they were a mated couple. Mated couples could have children throughout their lives together. But since the pregnancy only lasted two months unmated couples were able to have several children. He growled. Vegeta knew he had this to blame for himself. If he had chosen a consort some time back he wouldn't have to be straddled with a baka for a whole year. He sighed. He remembered next to nothing of Kakarott. Only a boy with an idiot grin always following him around. He remembered the last day they had met. He had beaten Kakarott within an inch of his life only because the boy had said that he loved him. Vegeta had been seventeen then and Kakarott fourteen. That had happened ten years ago. He rubbed his neck. He wondered what had happened to that boy. His father had said that he was not longer sweet. Vegeta shook his head. It didn't matter. He was going to endure that boy for a whole year and after the king had the desired grandchildren he would be free to do whatever he wanted.

Vegeta looked at Kakarott trying very hard to contain his uneasiness. The man was totally different. He was like Bardock's mirror image only without the scar and his eyes… they were cold and cruel. He could read the hate there and all of it was for him. He refrained himself from taking a step back. He watched a slow smirked spread the other man's lips and gulped. He knew that Vegeta feared him. Kakarott couldn't be his consort. He had too much hate for him.

'The papers are signed. The contract will last a year. After that each of you will be free of the other.'

Kakarott smiled. 'A year will be more than enough.'

Vegeta shuddered. He didn't have a good feeling about this and his instincts were never wrong. Their parents left them alone in their room and while he watched Kakarott warily, the other man just smirked. He cleared his throat. 'You want some wine?'

He just continued to smirk. 'No. Right now I wanna fuck you.'

Vegeta gasped. 'You can't be serious! You're the submissive not me!'

'Did you really think I'd be submissive to you little prince? You're even scared of me. And you're right to be scared.' He licked his lips. 'I'll have you for a whole year. You'll birth my brats and everyone will know that the prince of the Saiyans is being fucked by what you call a third class baka.'

Vegeta crouched. 'We'll see about that.'

Kakarott laughed. 'You think you can beat me? You've been having a pampered life. You train everyday, true but I fight for my life everyday. I've been conquering planets while you're been playing little soldiers at home.' He snarled. 'I won't even need the ki restraining handcuffs to dominate you. I'm not even planning to use them. I want people to know that you're inferior to me. That I'm stronger than you.' He smirked. 'They'll think that their little prince isn't even capable of beating a low soldier. After this year is gone you'll be cannon fodder for anyone who wants you.'

'Let's see about that.'

Vegeta crouched lower and flew to him. He didn't manage to land a single punch. Kakarott just kept smiling while he attacked him and finally, appearing bored with it he punched Vegeta, nearly making him pass out and fall to the floor. Kakarott just turned him on his stomach and pulled his pants down. 'Nooo…don't…'

He just smirked and pushed his own pants down. Vegeta felt Kakarott nudging his entrance and then he had to bit his lips to keep himself from screaming his pain. The younger man continued to thrust inside him; long powerful thrusts and Vegeta tried but was incapable of containing his tears. They run silently down his face. Was he the cause of all this hate? The Kakarott he remembered had been gentle and friendly. He wouldn't have hurt anyone, not even a fly. He grunted when a thrust was particularly hard. Had his rejection and consequent beating turned Kakarott into this…animal? And then he felt his insides being inundated and sighed in relieve because for now it was over.

Kakarott just disengaged from him and fell to his side breathing harshly. Vegeta curled up in a tight ball and tried to stop his tears.

Kakarott laughed. 'Apparently they were right. The soldiers said that you have this cute little butt and that fucking you would be great.' He smirked. 'You're hot and tight as a virgin.' He shrugged and got up. 'Oh well…I'll just go and bath.'

Vegeta heard the door to the bathroom opening and closing and then incapable of containing himself any longer he began sobbing aloud.

Kakarott was just in time to vomit on the toilet. He had never thought that it would be so hard to do this. He thought he hated Vegeta and had spent the last ten years plotting on how he would have his revenge. How he would hurt Vegeta like he had hurted him. He heard the sobs coming from the other room and clamped his hands on his ears. He wasn't going to pity that monster! When he had told Vegeta that he loved him, he placed his heart on Vegeta's hands. If Vegeta had just refused him… but no. He had to beat him up so badly that he had almost died and he had insulted him so fiercely making him feel so useless and disgusting that for a whole year he had been in bed. Refusing to see anyone. Let anyone touch him. He sighed. But even after ten years he didn't have his heart back. It still remained on Vegeta's hands where it was constantly crushed.

He stepped into the shower and tried to forget the heartache. A friend of his told him once, 'True love never goes away, but it can be changed to hate.' And that was what he had done. He hated Vegeta with a passion. And he was going to make certain that the smaller man would suffer as much as he had.

Slowly Vegeta got up and pulled his pants up. He was aching all over and he felt the side of his face swell up. He got out of the room and went in search of his father. He entered his chambers without knocking and found him and Bardock in bed together. Strangely that sight didn't shock him. Maybe after what had happened he was immune to shock. The men felt his presence on the room and disengaged. The king gasped when he saw his face and smelled the blood and seed on him.

Vegeta just turned empty eyes on him. 'I hope you're happy father. You will have your precious grandchildren but son…you no longer have a son.'

He turned and left the room. He wanted to go to some place quiet and peaceful where he could get away from this nightmare.

'Where is my little prince going?' Vegeta didn't show any reaction. He just turned empty eyes at him. It was all Kakarott could do not to flinch. 'Trying to escape me?'

'Would that have made a difference?'

'No. I would have found you anywhere you went.'

'Then I guess it would be stupid to try to run away from you wouldn't it?'

Kakarott shrugged. 'Sometimes people are not very smart.' He grinned. 'Ready for another go?'

Vegeta just let himself be guided into their room. It was more than three hours before Kakarott was satisfied and slept. A whole year. He would have to endure this for a whole year. Tears began pouring again. He was so exhausted. Physically and mentally. He grunted softly and got up. He went to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He was naked. Kakarott preferred him that way. His body was full of bites and bruises. The other man was not a gentle lover. It wasn't enough for Kakarott to rape him. He had to hurt him as well. He sighed and leaned his head against the mirror. He wasn't going to survive this. Not again. He had been with the other man for only a few hours and already he was beaten. Some of his fire was already gone and only in a few hours. Tears began pouring again. Was he so weak? This was like torture. Couldn't he take torture? He lifted his head and looked himself in eyes through the mirror. Yes he could take it. He eyes began burning with anger. He was the prince of all Saiyans. He could well take torture. Kakarott wanted to rape his body? Fine. But he wasn't going to succeed in raping his mind.

Kakarott noticed the change on Vegeta as soon as he awoke. The other man was already up and was doing a series of push-ups on the floor. He was still naked like Kakarott had told him and seeing that tight butt made him hard. 'Come here Vegeta.'

Vegeta didn't even flinch. He just went to Kakarott and climbed onto the bed. 'What?'

Kakarott looked at the heated gaze and felt his body temperature increase. 'Turn around.' Kakarott frowned when Vegeta didn't even flinch and did as he asked. The man's eyes had gone empty again. No expression. 'No. I have a better idea. Just stay on your back.'

Vegeta turned obeying him again. Kakarott just separated Vegeta's thighs and sitting on the floor he pulled the small body to his by his hips, bending his spine while his head still touched the mattress. He entered Vegeta's body like before. Roughly and with no preparation. The man didn't even flinch. He just accepted the pain and continued looking at him with empty eyes. Kakarott snarled, his thrusts becoming more cruel and hard. And then he saw the smirk on Vegeta's lips. The man was laughing at his cruelty! He groaned before coming, filling Vegeta's body to overflow with his seed. Then he snarled and threw the smaller body against a wall. 'What are you laughing of?'

Vegeta had to lean against the wall for support but even so he smirked that trademark smirk of his. 'You're pathetic. A low class baka like you've always been.'

Kakarott snarled and got out of the bed walking towards him. 'And why is that?'

'You think you know what pain is? You know nothing of it. You have no idea what it means to be the prince of the Saiyans. I am pain and loneliness personified.' He sneered. 'You want to hurt me? You're welcome. Pain is life. It as always been that way for me.'

'Really?!' Kakarott punched him making him fall to the floor. 'Let's see if you can take this.'

And he beat him. For the next hour he delivered the same blows that Vegeta had given him ten years ago. When he was finished he just stood there gasping for breath and looking at the mangled body at his feet. His eyes widened when he realised what he had done. He couldn't feel Vegeta's ki. Hand trembling, he touched two fingers to his pulse and found it incredibly weak and erratic.

Precisely that moment King Vegeta and Bardock entered the room. They gasped when they saw Vegeta's battered body.

With trembling legs the king slid to the floor, a look of horror in his eyes. 'My son. You've killed him.'

Bardock just stood gaping at his own son. 'What have you done?!'

Kakarott blinked at them, trying to contain his tears. 'He's alive. He isn't dead.'

The king approached Vegeta, kneeling beside him, pulling the small and fragile body into the cocoon of his. 'I had never realised…he always looks so arrogant and sure but…he is so small… Oh gods what have I done?! I just gave my son up for rape and torture.' He looked at Bardock. 'Take that…that… just take him from here. He is never to show his face on the palace again. If he ever approaches Vegeta again he will be executed.'

Pale, Bardock nodded and pulled his son to his feet. 'I understand. It will be as you say.'

Kakarott just stayed mute as his father dragged him from the room. When the door closed, Bardock punched him hard enough to make him stagger. 'Why? Why did you do this?'

'I…didn't realise what I was doing. I just had to shut him up. He was laughing at me. Smirking and saying that I was pathetic and a low class baka. That I didn't know what pain really is.'

Bardock looked at him grimly. 'He was right. You are pathetic…and compared to him, you have no idea what pain is.'

He turned angry. 'How can you say that?! You saw what he did to me ten years ago! He almost killed me!'

Bardock narrowed his eyes at him. 'You said you were over that. You said you wanted to seduce him, make Vegeta love you. That this was the opportunity you had been waiting for. That you were now a man, not a child to be dismissed.' He gave him a look of disgust. 'It was all a lie wasn't it?'

Tears began sliding down his eyes. 'I still love him and I despise him and myself for it. How can I still love him after the way he treated me? I wanted him to suffer as I've suffered.'

'That isn't love son. Love is free and all encompassing. No matter how he treated you, if you had truly loved him you wouldn't have treated him like that; you would have just gone away. I think Vegeta knew that you didn't love him. That it was just some kind of hero-worshiping. I bet he has lots of that.'

'He is mine! No one else's.'

He shook his head. 'Not anymore. You heard the king. You are forbidden to go near him or into the palace. Whatever chances you had you've just lost them.'

Kakarott blinked at him. Lost Vegeta? He had never thought about that as he sodomized and hurt the man. But he had wanted him. When he saw him again after ten years it was all he could do not to hug him. His father was wrong. He loved Vegeta. Madly. With a true passion. But he had been so hurt… He sighed a looked at his father. 'I need another chance.'

'The king won't give it to you…and I don't think you deserve it.'

He growled. 'Then get me that chance. He loves you!'

Bardock smiled tenderly. 'Yes he does, but then so do I. I would not hurt him for anything on this world. And I've hurt him by suggesting you to be his son's consort. I told him that you loved Vegeta. Apparently I was wrong.'

Kakarott just gritted his teeth and went back into the room. Vegeta was cradled against his father's chest; his head was on the man's neck and his body was curled on his lap. He stopped when he realized that the king was right. Vegeta had always had this aura of self-assurance and authority about him that made him look seven feet tall. He wasn't. Vegeta was small and slender still looking boyish although he was approaching thirty.

'Get out of here or I'll kill you.'

Kakarott looked at his king. His eyes were glazed were pain and remorse. 'He needs medical care.'

'And thanks to whom?'

'Give me a second chance. I'll…I'll never hurt him again.'

'No. Bardock told me that you loved him. You even fooled him. I will not risk my son again with you.'

'Then what will you do? Give him to someone else?' He snarled. 'It's your fault too. You treated your son like goods. As if he was a thing to be used. You treated him like a whore.'

King Vegeta paled even more. 'No…I just…I just wanted grandchildren…I thought he would be happy. That you would make him happy.'

'You forced him to sign that contract. Don't wash your hands of it. And he's mine for a year. You gave him to me. You will not push me away. If after this year he doesn't want to be with me fine, it's his right.' He sneered. 'But then again maybe it isn't. He's almost thirty and he's been out of age for almost a decade yet he is the only Saiyan who doesn't control his life. He was right. Compared to him I do not know what pain is. You've cut him since he was a child. He had to be the way you wanted, had to do what you wanted. He had to obey you. You cut off his wings. He has never known freedom. Do you think you can take better care of him? I inflicted physical pain on him. You inflicted emotional pain. Which do you think is worse? The body heals but the mind…'

'Are you saying that I've hurt him more than you did?!' He got up with his son on his arms. 'Look at him! Just look at him!'

Kakarott looked and felt his heart constrict. 'Give him to me. He's mine.'

The king took a step back. 'No. You will not have him again. Not after this.'

He snarled. 'Give him to me now. His only chance is a regeneration tank. If we don't put him there soon he may die.'

'It would be better than to live with you.'

'How can you say that?! You prefer him to die?'

'He will have to live with you for a whole year. You haven't even been together for a day and you've almost killed him.'

Kakarott just pressed his lips together and took Vegeta from his father's arms. 'He's mine. You would do well to remember that. I'll go to medical care and put him on a regeneration tank. Remember that you gave him to me for a whole year. He is mine by your own hand.'

He turned his back on the king and went to medical care.

Kakarott paced his room. After three weeks inside the tank Vegeta was ready to come out. As a matter of fact he should be arriving at their room any moment now. He didn't know what he would do once he saw him. Right then the door slid open and Vegeta entered. He flinched when the prince's empty eyes focused on him.

'Vegeta?'

'Who else?'

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. 'Are you ok?'

'Better than some days ago.' He began undressing until he was totally naked.

Kakarott gasped and felt himself harden. 'What are you doing?'

'I was going to take a bath.' He looked at the bulge on the taller man's pants. 'It seems you have other ideas. I still smell of the regeneration tank but if it is your wish…' He went to the bed and laid stomach down. Then he lifted his butt and opened his legs. 'I'll take the bath afterwards.'

Kakarott gulped. He wasn't going to take him no matter what his body asked him. He was going to give Vegeta pleasure. He had promised himself that. 'Go take a bath first.'

He climbed out of bed. 'Very well.'

Kakarott just sat on the bed since his legs were too unstable. He grimaced and opened a drawer on the nightstand. He took out a bottle of oil and placed it on top of the furniture. He hesitated and took off his clothes and waited for Vegeta.

Half an hour later Vegeta came back into the room. He took one look at the other man's naked body and shuddered. 'Where do you want me?'

'Just lie on the bed on your back.'

He watched Vegeta obey him. The man's eyes were empty. He was going to change that. He laid next to him on his side and with a hand began caressing his chest. Light strokes, gentle caresses. He passed his thumb over a nipple and watched him frown and a look of wariness filled his eyes.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying something new. Something that I should have done…before.'

He hesitated but then he leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He felt Vegeta jerk trying to end it. He frowned down at the smaller man. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't want you to kiss me.'

'And why not?'

His eyes were angry when he turned them to him. 'Because I want something that isn't defiled by your touch when this is over.'

Kakarott saw red and just before he was about to hit him he stopped. Had he really become such a monster? At the slightest provocation he wanted to beat the man up. Cause insurmountable pain. 'Well you'll just have to live with it.' He was going to win this. Vegeta would feel pleasure at his touch. Would long for it. He was going to love him. He leaned down again but instead of kissing his mouth right away he began by kissing his cheeks, eyes, eyebrows, forehead, jaw line, ear and neck. He sucked the skin near his collarbone into his mouth and was rewarded with a moan. Not of pain but of pleasure. For the next hour he continued his assault on Vegeta's body. He didn't let him see his need, not even once. By the end of that hour Vegeta was panting and supremely aroused. He was gripping the sheets and gritting his teeth in order not to moan. And Kakarott was only on his navel. He plunged his tongue inside it and began simulating the act. He had to grip the smaller man's hips, which were constantly undulating seeking release. He licked Vegeta's hipbone and inner thighs making the man whimper. It felt good. This was what he had always wanted to have with Vegeta. This flaming passion. He licked his head and he screamed. He pressed, with his tongue, the little hole there and Vegeta bucked. And then he pulled his head inside his mouth and sucked hard.

Vegeta was lost in a world of mindless pleasure. He had never let anyone touch him like Kakarott was touching him now. He had never felt anything like it before. He needed release. 'Oh…please…' _Make me come now! I need it so badly._ He was sobbing in pleasure. His arms and thighs were shaking in strain.

_He wants me! He's even begging me._ He put lube on his fingers and gently wetted his entrance. Then he entered him with a finger, slowly and gently. His internal muscles immediately clamped down on him and his body stiffened. His sucked Vegeta's length harder, drawing him almost to the root inside his mouth. The smaller man just moaned in pleasure and relaxed. Kakarott inserted two more fingers and stretched him. He scraped his fingers against his prostate and Vegeta screamed. He tasted the first drops of pre-come on his tongue and smiled. Not much longer. He coated himself thoroughly and loomed over him. Even though he was not touching him anymore, Vegeta was still moaning, his hips rotating. Kakarott settled his weight on top of him, pressing their groins together. Vegeta opened passion filled eyes and looked at Kakarott. His eyes widened as he felt him enter him. So gently and tenderly.

Kakarott's breathing was harsh when he was fully sheathed inside him. 'No pain?'

Vegeta hesitated and then shook his head. 'None.'

He smiled. 'Good.'

And Kakarott began thrusting inside him. Slow, long thrusts, always aimed at Vegeta's prostate. After a few times, the smaller man began moaning and lifted his legs wrapping them around his hips. At his urging Kakarott accelerated his pace. He couldn't last much longer. It just felt so good to be inside him. Hot, tight and wet. And unlike the other times it felt right. No disgust came from this. 'Oh please Vegeta… please come. I can't hold out much longer.'

Vegeta blinked at him through a fog of pleasure. What was Kakarott saying? He couldn't think anymore. Kakarott fisted his length on a hand and began pumping him in time to his thrusts. And then he was screaming in pleasure. His vision turned dark and bright spots of color danced before his eyes.

Kakarott watched the ecstasy fill Vegeta's face and smiled. This was what he wanted. This warm tenderness filling his heart not the poisonous hate. He watched him blink and then look at him. A heavy blush covered his face and Kakarott's lips twitched. 'I take it you liked my new approach?'

Wariness filled his eyes. 'Why do you ask?'

He shrugged and rolled to the side. 'Just thought to keep things this way. Did you like it Vegeta?' A little of the boy he had been slipped into his face. 'You liked it as much as I did?'

Vegeta just lifted his torso and sat on the bed. 'Why should you care about that? You just want me to have your brats so everyone knows that the prince of the Saiyans is being fucked.'

'Don't you want to have children?'

Vegeta just snarled. 'It's none of your damn business! You want to fuck me, fine! You want to beat me, fine! But no one messes with my mind. My body may be yours Kakarott but nothing else. What you have is an empty shell.'

'It wasn't empty a few minutes ago. You moaned in pleasure. You screamed, clawed my back and begged. That doesn't seem like an empty shell to me.'

Vegeta's blush was back and in full force. 'I…I…don't know what happened. You were supposed to be cruel not…not like that.'

Kakarott felt his insides warm. Apparently he had been right. Vegeta really was hungry for love and tenderness. His little speech to him a few weeks ago told him that. He had never been loved in his life. His father smothered him and the rest…he was just prince Vegeta. He had wondered before if the beating Vegeta had given him was just his defense against something that might prove itself painful to him. 'I plan to be that way from now on.'

'Why?'

He shook his head. 'The beating I gave you…I realized then just how much a monster I had become. I don't want to be a monster.'

Vegeta just looked at him. 'You'll never begin to understand what it means to be a monster.' He sighed. 'Believe me boy, being a monster is more than just rape and a beating. It's…never mind.'

He frowned. 'Who hurt you?'

He smirked. 'I don't remember ever talking about someone else. I'm a monster Kakarott not you. I know how to break a person. I do it all the time.'

'Why?'

'It gives me pleasure to do it.'

He began to see red and then he rolled on top of the saiyan prince. 'Well, now you won't need to hurt anyone else because you'll get your fill of pleasure from me.'

And he kissed him, making the little prince moan.

Kakarott wanted to strangle the young boy looking at Vegeta with something akin to worship. The prince was smiling indulgently at him while the fool babbled away.

He frowned. Was this the way he had been to Vegeta all those years ago? Like an overeager puppy? No wonder the man didn't take him seriously!

They had been together for seven months now and Vegeta wasn't pregnant. No baby yet. He sighed. Why wasn't he pregnant? They had done tests and both of them were fertile. So…why?! In five months Vegeta wouldn't be able to carry children and he wanted children.

Kakarott sighed and watched Vegeta lift an eyebrow and approach him. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He frowned at the young boy who was still looking at Vegeta. 'Do they have to act that way?'

His lips twitched. 'I have hundreds of fans like that kid.'

He snarled. 'You're mine!'

Vegeta just smirked at his emotional outburst. 'Yes…for five more months. After that I won't be able to bear children.' His smirk widened. 'I mean your children.'

'You're mine and always will be.'

'Kakarott, unless you get me pregnant, I will never be yours. And even then, I might decide not to be with you. The contract was for a year. It didn't stipulate that in the case of us having children we would be forced to be together.'

'What will it take Vegeta?' He grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders. 'I love you! What more can I do to prove it?'

He snarled and twisted away from his touch. 'I don't care about you loving me. I don't care about you period.'

'But you care about my hands on your body. You moan and beg like a whore every time I touch you.'

He smirked. 'I enjoy sex Kakarott. I never pretended otherwise.'

'I hate you!'

He shook his head. 'First you love me, then you hate me. Make up your mind Kakarott.' He turned and went away.

Kakarott was just watched him leave. What more could he do?! He treated Vegeta well, every night he pleasured him, he gave him freedom and he even trained with the smaller man. He frowned remembering yesterday's sparring. Vegeta was very near his own strength now. It never ceased to amaze him how much progress the man made with each session. He didn't have any doubt that in a month he would be able to defeat him.

With difficulty Kakarot got up. His legs failed him and he went down to his knees. He lifted his head to see Vegeta smirking down on him, his spandex suit in taters, and blood on his body. He had several wounds but nothing like him. Vegeta had finally defeated him. Without any margin for doubts. 'Well Kakarott, it seems that you need more practicing.'

He snarled. 'Just because you won this round doesn't mean you're stronger than me.'

Vegeta smirked. 'Oh…but I am.' He leaned down until their faces were inches apart, their lips almost touching. His smirk turned nasty when he noticed the effect he had on the younger man. 'Let's see if you can touch me now.'

His eyes widened. 'Vegeta…I…I love you. Please…I need you so much…'

He snarled. 'You're pathetic!'

He turned his back and left Kakarott behind, bleeding from his many wounds.

Vegeta hid behind a pillar, trying to stop the hurt on his chest. He gritted his teeth. He was the prince of all saiyans and he felt no pain. Broken sobs reached his sensitive ears and paling he took a peek at where Kakarott had been. His eyes widened when he saw the powerful boy curled on the ground, gripping his hair tightly and crying his heart out. Did he really love him that much? He closed his eyes. It didn't matter. He would never forgive Kakarott for what he had done to him.

Kakarott lifted his head when the prince finally entered the room. It was late. He never came back this late. 'Where have you been?'

'None of your business.'

He snarled. 'Like hell. You're mine. You belong to me.'

'I belong to no one but myself.' He showed his teeth in a menacing growl. 'Do you want me to prove it to you?'

He hesitated. He was still wounded and his whole body hurt while Vegeta appeared to be in top shape. 'Please…' Tears filled his eyes. 'I love you so much.' He approached the scowling prince in tentative steps. 'Let me love you.'

He smirked. 'You wanna fuck me, is that it?'

Tears slid down his cheeks. 'No. I want to love you.'

'Well, let me show you what your love felt like.'

He ripped off his own clothes, smirking when he saw Kakarott gasp and get hard. He did the same to the other man clothes and, after both of them were naked, he threw him onto the bed. 'Love huh? You want to love me?' He turned the younger man on his stomach and grabbed the bottle on the nightstand, smirking at it. Then he let it drop near Kakarott's face and chuckled when he heard his gasp of shock. 'If I remember it correctly, you didn't use that on the first times, did you?'

He sobbed. 'I apologized. I said I was sorry.'

He snarled. 'Not good enough you little rapist.' He smirked when he saw the boy flinch. 'Let's see if I remember correctly what you did to me.'

He lifted the taller man's hips to his groin and separated his cheeks. Without any warning he thrust inside. Pleasure filled him when he heard Kakarott's scream of pain.

'It hurts…oh please…it hurts…'

Vegeta frowned as the boy continued to sob, clutching the sheets and hiding his face there. He took a ragged breath. Kakarott was hot and tight on the inside and it felt too good to be true. But then he heard him.

'Hurts…oh god it hurts too much…please…please stop…it hurts…'

He frowned. 'You're behaving as if you've never been fucked.'

His sobs grew louder and desperate. 'I haven't! Please! It hurts…' He sobbed. 'You were my only lover…I've always loved you…only you…'

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He sounded so vulnerable. So hurt. He wanted to hurt the boy for what he had done to him, but these last months…Kakarott really loved him… there was no doubt in his mind about it. He looked at the place where their bodies joined. And his first time shouldn't be like this. He knew that only too well. Gently he withdrew from Kakarott's body and relieved he noticed there was no blood. Of course they were warriors. It took much more than this to bleed them.

He grabbed the bottle of oil near Kakarott's head. He wetted his fingers there and gently inserted one inside him. The younger man immediately tensed waiting for the pain to come back again. Vegeta inserted another finger and then another, beginning to stretch him carefully. He smirked when he noticed that Kakarott was undulating his hips into his hand, wanting more, demanding more. He oiled his length and turned Kakarott to him. The boy seemed lost in a haze of pleasure. Kakarott climbed up his body, straddling him and begging with his body to be taken.

Smirking, Vegeta decided to give him what he seemed to want so badly. Slowly he entered his body until Kakarott's buttocks were sitting on his thighs.

'Ohhh gods…you feel so good Vegeta…so big and hot…' He moaned aloud undulating on his lap. 'I want more.'

When Kakarott opened his eyes to look at him, Vegeta was lost. So much love glowed there. Such hot love that seemed capable of warming him on the coldest of nights. 'I love you Vegeta.'

Incapable of resisting he felt his heart melting, and instead of smirking at him he smiled a genuine smile. 'Baka.'

And he began thrusting inside him in a completely different way from the first time. This time he was gentle and slow, showing care and making him moan and sob in pleasure until both of them came.

'Vegeta?' Kakarott lifted he head from the prince's chest to look at his eyes. 'Did… did I do good?'

He smiled and caressed his cheek. He looked so damned innocent this way. 'Yes. I'm sorry for hurting you in the beginning.'

He shook his head and settled back on his chest, snuggling up to him. It was the first time the prince had ever allowed him to snuggle like this.

Vegeta's lips twitched when he heard him purring.

'I've hurt you much more. I'm so sorry.'

'You've apologized before. It's in the past. Let's forget about it.'

'But I love you and I hurt you!'

He sighed. 'Like I said before boy, you still have a lot to learn when it comes to pain.'

He lifted his head again. 'What do you mean?'

Vegeta looked at him steadily and then shook his head. 'Perhaps one day I'll tell you. But not today.'

Kakarott blinked back at him. 'Who hurt you?' He snarled. 'I'm gonna tear his heart out!'

Lips twitching, Vegeta smirked at him. 'Who says that I haven't done that already?'

He instantly calmed. 'Oh…' Kakarott hesitated. 'Vegeta?'

'Yes?'

'I…do you love me?'

He puffed. 'Are you that determined to ruin this moment?'

'I'm sorry but…' Tears filled his eyes. 'I want to stay with you and if you don't have children then…' The tears began sliding down his cheeks. 'I love you so much…I can't stand the thought of losing you.'

'Shush. Just sleep.'

Kakarott yawned and after noticing that he was alone on the bed he stretched like a big cat. He grinned happily. It had been almost a month since they had reversed their roles. Part of him was worried because he needed to get Vegeta pregnant so he could stay with the prince but another part…he loved the attention Vegeta showed him. Unlike the times when he used to be the uke, now Vegeta seemed almost happy, content even.

He frowned feeling nausea invade him. He got up in a jump and was just in time to vomit on the toilet.

Kakarott was feeling sick. He had never felt sick. He had never been sick. He looked at his lunch and felt like vomiting all over again.

Vegeta frowned at him. 'Are you all right?'

He smiled wanly, alarming the smaller man without even realizing the why. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how pale and sickly he looked. 'I'm fine 'Jita. Don't worry.'

Vegeta finished his lunch and scowled hard when he noticed that Kakarott had barely touched his. They got up and were leaving the cafeteria, where they usually lunched among other soldiers, when Kakarott swayed and leaned on him for support.

'Kakarott?!'

'I…I think I'm sick.'

And he fainted in his arms.

Vegeta paled when the boy dropped unconscious on his arms. He was so strong! How could he have just fainted?! The other soldiers approached him, concern written on their features. He gritted his teeth and flew from the cafeteria, strait into the medical wing.

'Something's wrong with him! He's never been sick and he just fainted!'

The doctors blinked at him twice and then set to work.

Five minutes later, a grey haired doctor approached him. 'Well…I think congratulations are in order.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about baka?'

'You're going to be a father. Your mate is pregnant of twins. Very rare condition indeed. He's pregnant from three weeks and…'

Blinking the doctor watched his prince going deathly pale and faint.

Vegeta woke up to a giggling Kakarott.

'You're awake!'

'Kakarott?!'

'Yep.' He was grinning like a fool while he watched Vegeta sit on the bed. 'Isn't it wonderful? I'm pregnant!'

'Hum…'

'I never considered the fact that I could also get pregnant!'

'Hum…'

'I bet that you fainted in happiness!'

'Hum…'

He spin around. 'I'm so happy I can fly!'

'You can fly baka.'

'Father!'

Grinning he threw himself into his arms, laughing in happiness.

King Vegeta shook his head at the spectacle they were making and approached his son. 'You ok?'

'I'm going to be a father.'

He smirked. 'Yup.' He noticed his astonished look. 'You sure have taken after me.'

Vegeta blinked at him. 'What do you mean?'

'When the doctor said that your mother was pregnant, I also fainted. I was in shock for a whole day.'

He pressed a hand to his forehead. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I don't want to be a father…at least not yet.'

He sighed. 'Yes…I figured that out myself.'

'What are you talking about?'

He looked at the other two warriors still embracing and sighed. 'The royal line has always been able to choose when to get pregnant. When you used to be the submissive one you could choose when to get pregnant. Kakarott doesn't have that choice.' He smirked looking at the enthusiastic boy. 'Although I think that if it were up to him he would have gotten pregnant the second you two were together for the first time.'

Vegeta sighed. 'Yes…I guess so. It would appear that he loves me.'

'Son…'

'I don't want to hear it father.' He got to his feet and approached Kakarott. 'Enough with the celebrating baka. You've got twins. It takes twice the amount of energy to sustain them.'

'But I'm feeling good Vegeta.' He spinned. 'I'm so happy! We can stay together now!'

'We need to talk.'

His smile died on his lips. Vegeta looked so serious. 'All right.'

'Let's go to our room.'

'What's wrong 'Jita?'

Vegeta sat on the couch and after Kakarott did the same he took a deep breath. 'You seemed to have forgotten something.'

He blinked. 'What are you talking about?'

'Our contract was only for a year. Not a day more, not a day less.'

He paled. 'But…many couples choose to stay together after one of them gets pregnant. Can't…can't we do the same?'

'You're not of royal blood Kakarott. You're just a third class warrior.'

Tears filled his eyes. 'But…but I love you so much!'

'Yes…well…love isn't everything.' He sighed and got up. 'I'm going to take a bath.'

'Vegeta? Vegeta!' Sobbing he watched the man close the bathroom door. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!

Vegeta heard the sobs of the despair from the other man and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to give in. He wasn't!

King Vegeta watched Kakarott with a frown. The usually happy young man was gone. In his place a thin boy, sad and vulnerable.

'Well?'

The doctor shook his head. 'He is carrying twins. And he isn't eating properly.'

Vegeta growled. 'He gets sick every time he eats.'

'You can help him with that. That's what mates are for.'

He snarled. 'I'm not his mate!'

The doctor paled. 'I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense. It's just…carrying one children is hard enough. Usually the other mat…partner has to share his ki to help sustain the child. Kakarott is carrying two and it seems that you are not…helping with that task.'

'Are you trying to tell me that I have to give my ki to that baka?!'

'To feed the children my prince. They won't survive otherwise.' He hesitated. 'And quite possibly Kakarott won't either.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Some people...they get too attached to their babies. They rather give up all their ki than let them die.' He pointed at Kakarott. 'I think that's what's happening to the boy. He won't live another two weeks if he continues like this.'

'What is your solution?'

'Either I abort one of the twins or you start sharing your ki.'

He gritted his teeth. 'Fine. Kill one of the babies.'

'No! Please don't!' Kakarott went to Vegeta and clutched his cape. 'Please 'Jita…I don't want one of my babies to die…'

'They'll both die if we don't do this.' He narrowed his eyes at him. 'Even you can die.'

'No…please don't…I couldn't bare it if I lost one of them…I am a month and a week pregnant…I can hold on for another three weeks…please?'

Vegeta ignored him. 'The doctor knows his job.'

'NO! I will not let you! I rather die than loose any of them.'

He turned burning eyes at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'It's what you want isn't it? That way you'll be rid of me forever.' His breath turned ragged. 'You won't have a baka following you around, constantly saying that he loves you!' His strength deserted him and he fell to his knees. 'I rather die…' And he fainted.

Vegeta looked at the unconscious form on his bed. Kakarott looked so thin and frail. The strong boy that had beaten and raped him was completely gone. It had been gone a long time ago actually. He sighed. Why was it that a Kakarott in love frightened him more than a mean one? Why did the man affected him so? He withdrew the sheet exposing Kakarott's completely naked form to his eyes. Too thin…and a too large belly. If this continued Kakarott wouldn't live to see the week end. He hesitated and then extended a hand, placing it over the boy's belly. He felt the ki's of both his son and daughter. They were weak like Kakarott's. They were dying as well. His eyes widened when he felt a kick beneath his hand. He gave a little thump on the belly with his finger and was immediately answered with two sets of kicks. He smirked. It would appear that his children had spunk. His smirk died. But not for long. Was it so hard to give Kakarott just a little bit of his ki? Just a little so he wouldn't lose much and be vulnerable again? His whole shape shaking in strain he sent his ki through his hand, directly aimed at the children inside Kakarott's body. He gasped when he realized that just a little was enough to make them strong again. He frowned when he realized that Kakarott's ki didn't seem to be improving. He sent his senses searching and realized that while he could feed them with his ki to make them strong, they ate at Kakarott's. His was just an extra bonus. A desert. It wasn't the children that he needed to give his ki, it was the boy. The babies would feed off his ki through Kakarott's body. Again he sent his ki, this time into the younger man's body. He gasped when he realized just how depleted he really was. He had been hiding his condition from him. If he continued like this he wouldn't live not even two more days. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He would need to spend more than half his ki to fill up all his reserves. He couldn't bear to be that vulnerable again. So weak that he wouldn't be able to defend himself. But if he didn't…he caressed the smooth cheek and smiled lightly as Kakarott began purring like he always did every time he caressed him like this. The boy loved him so much…was he really capable of letting him die…along with his children?

'What the hell? I've never backed down from anything in my life. This is just another challenge.'

Kakarott blinked open his eyes. He felt good…and strong. It seemed like a long time since he felt like this. He sent his senses searching and found the ki of his babies strong, strong as they never had been. He frowned when he sensed another ki near him. Weak. He turned his head and gasped when he found Vegeta lying next to him with a hand on his dilated belly. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Vegeta had given him his ki. There was nothing more that the man hated than being weak and yet…he had given him his ki. Almost all of it. He smiled and smoothed the scowling lines on his face. ''Jita?' The man just moaned and snuggled into him. He giggled and tried again. ''Jita wake up.'

Vegeta blinked open his eyes and faced another pair of black eyes, gleaming with happiness, tenderness and so much love that he had to suck in his breath. 'Kakarott?'

'Yes…thank you 'Jita. For giving me your ki I mean. I'm feeling much better now. Very strong. And the babies are also great.'

Vegeta breathing turned ragged when he realised just how much of his ki he had given Kakarott. He had made himself weaker than a forth class! He started trembling. Why hadn't he stopped? Why had he continued to give his ki until he was so weak?!

''Jita? Are you cold? You're trembling.' He pulled the smaller man to his body, and although it was weird because of his belly he managed to snuggle him to his body and cover him with blankets.

He snarled. 'I'm fine. Stop fussing.'

He just smiled. 'Thank you for saving the babies. I don't think I'll need any more ki. You gave me a lot!'

'Yeah I know.' _More than I ever wanted to give!_

Kakarott's stomach growled. 'I'm hungry. Do you want to eat 'Jita?'

He hesitated. 'Yes. Ask for the meal to be sent to the room. I don't feel like going to the cafeteria.'

'All right.' He grinned happily and bent down to kiss the older man. 'You've made me so happy 'Jita.' He got up to go to the bathroom. He stopped by the door and smiled at him. 'I love you.'

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Kakarott was about to go into labour. He had become weak again but not as weak has he had been. Vegeta had been "feeding" him a little everyday thinking it best to save all his energy to the labour.

Vegeta paled as he watched Kakarott's abdomen open by itself and release liquids out.

The doctor just nodded while Kakarott moaned in pain. 'Good. The waters broke. Just push Kakarott.' He turned to Vegeta. 'You feed him your ki. It must start now.'

Vegeta nodded, his eyes fixed on the pain filled face of Kakarott. 'Very well.'

Vegeta blinked to keep the darkness at bay. His daughter had been born two hours ago and she was healthy and strong, already measured up as an elite, but his son life force was fading away…just like Kakarott's. He had fed him all the ki he could without killing himself and yet, it was not enough.

King Vegeta paced back and forth. 'What is happening?! They are the strongest of all our warriors! No one is stronger than them.' He turned to Bardock. 'You're a twin. How did your parents survive this?'

'They were male and female.' He shook his head. 'Females feed the children through food while the male can contribute with ki to make them strong. When the parents are both male…'

The doctor finished for him. 'The children are fed solely by ki. And since the babies are the progeny of both our strongest fighters…they'll need even more ki than a normal one.' He shook his head in sorrow. 'Kakarott is almost dying…just like his son and Vegeta…he can't give them anymore ki or he'll die too.'

Vegeta growled and gripped Kakarott's hand. 'Come on baka. Just push!'

He gave him a trembling smile. 'I'm sorry 'Jita…I wanted both babies so much…I'm sorry to have disappointed you.'

'Don't be a fool. You didn't disappoint me. Now just use that damn stubbornness of yours and push that brat out!'

Tears shimmered on his eyes and began sliding down his cheeks. 'I love you so much Vegeta.' And he closed his eyes.

'Kakarott?!' He could feel the man's ki fading. He was really dying. Until now he hadn't believed it possible. It couldn't be true. The goofy boy that had always adored him was dying?! He began trembling and then and insurmountable rage inundated him. _No! You are not going to die! I will not allow it! You're mine…forever_. He screamed in rage and a golden aura began shining around him. He didn't hear the gasps of the other people on the room. Power filled him to over-bursting and he sent it to Kakarott, filling him with his powerful ki.

''Jita?!'

'Push baka, push.'

Kakarott obeyed and screaming together a baby-boy was delivered into the world.

The doctor rapidly took the baby from his father hands and placed him on the capable hands of the nurses.

Vegeta's golden flames went down and darkness filled his vision. The last thing he saw was Kakarott's eyes shining in happiness.

''Jita…you alright?'

'Hum…my head is pounding.' He opened his eyes and realised that they were back into their room and that Kakarott was smiling in happiness. 'You seem happy.'

He giggled. 'I am. You were amazing! You turned into super saiyan and gave me so much energy that the boy almost jumped out of me. You also made me so strong that I didn't need to stay there.'

'The brats?'

'They're wonderful! Both have been tested as elites. Very powerful elites.'

He smirked. 'Of course they have. They're my brats.'

'Well you ARE a super saiyan. That was a surprise.' He grinned. 'I guess I'm no match for you now huh?' He cocked his head to the side. 'How did you do it?'

'I think I know how now.'

'What do you mean?'

'This was not the first time I changed super saiyan Kakarott. The first time I didn't know how it had happened, but now I do. All I have to do is feel rage. Terrible rage.'

He frowned. 'When did you become super saiyan for the first time?'

Vegeta sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling Kakarott with him. It was time for the boy to know. 'When I was eleven, father thought it would be good for me to get training with aliens. Freeza was the choice since he was very powerful indeed.' He took a deep breath and looked into Kakarott's curious eyes. 'At first he seemed only intent on my training but after a while…he was always looking at me…watching me. Then he began touching me with light touches…like it was accidental.'

Kakarott began to see red. He was beginning to see where this conversation was heading.

'One night, when I turned twelve, Freeza invited me to his quarters.' He sighed and shook his head. 'I was so naïve…' He looked the younger man in the eyes. 'He raped me. After that, I would still train but if I lost any match with one of his soldiers, they got to rape me too. I was just a twelve year kid and they were all full grown warriors. Grown up men with lots of strength. I was their boy toy for two full years.' He grinned nastily. 'Until I killed Dodoria.' He chuckled darkly sending a shiver of fear down Kakarott's back. 'I was fourteen years old when I killed him. His elite guard still challenged me, every time they felt like having a monkey boy to toy with. When I turned fifteen no one but Zarbon and Freeza would challenge me. Everyone that challenged me, I killed. They were the only two I couldn't defeat.' He hesitated. 'Zarbon and I…well…in a strange way we became friends. He taught me all he knew about fighting…and I mean all. He was a true master…and he also taught me pleasure. In very little time I was able to defeat him but I always pretended to lose.' He smirked. 'I liked his attentions. He was as good a lover as he was a master.' He stopped talking when he heard Kakarott growl. He almost smirked when he read jealousy there. 'It didn't last long. A day before turning sixteen, Freeza found out about our little get togethers and…' He took a deep breath. 'Zarbon tried to reason with him and when it didn't work he attacked him. He was no match for Freeza. He killed the one I considered my first true lover, my friend, right in from of my eyes. Rage…an enormous rage filled me and I turned super saiyan. I was able then to kill Freeza.' He smiled. 'I celebrated my sixteenth birthday on Vegetasei.' He looked at Kakarott's sad eyes and smiled. 'The boy…our son…I want him named Zarbon.'

He nodded. 'Yes…I agree.'

Vegeta smirked. 'I see…you agree.'

'Vegeta…I love you. I love you so much. If I had known what had happened to you…'

'It's in the past.' He smirked and rolled on top of the taller man. 'Well…it seems that you have recuperated from your ordeal.'

He smirked back and opened his legs so Vegeta could nestle himself there. Then he wrapped his arms around his neck. 'Yes I have. I wonder what it is you have in mind?'

Vegeta just grinned and bent down to kiss him. He loved Kakarott's taste. It was as if he couldn't get enough of it. His hands began wandering the naked body, still too thin and seemingly frail. He kissed his collarbone giving little nips on his skin, making him moan. He smirked against one of his nipples. Kakarott might enjoy being the seme but he absolutely loved to be the uke. When he finally drew his length down his throat, Vegeta was rewarded with a scream of ecstasy from the other man. Then he moved lower, entering him with his tongue, making him buck and growl and pull at his hair in desperation.

'Enough! Just take me! Oh gods…you're driving me insane!'

He smirked and spread oil on his fingers inserting them on Kakarott's body, stretching him, pleasuring him until the boy was sobbing, begging to be filled.

Kakarott held his breath when Vegeta slid all the way inside him, stretching him and rubbing his prostate in the process.

'Oh…'Jita…you feel so good inside me.'

He smiled and drew sweaty bangs out Kakarott's face. 'So do you. Hot and tight. You feel wonderful Kakarott.'

Tears began sliding down his cheeks. 'Thank you. I love you so much.'

He smiled and gave a powerful thrust. 'I know.' _And I love you_. And he did. He looked down at Kakarott's pleasure filled face and realised that he was in love with the boy for some time now. He continued to thrust inside the tight heat while he eyed the younger man's exposed neck. Could he do it? Was he really capable of taking a mate? Let him know everything there was to know about him? Make himself so vulnerable? His head striked down and he sank his teeth in Kakarott's neck. Immediately images of memories of Kakarott's life invaded his mind. He was happy. A carefree child. Light, goodness and innocence. Then the prince rejection changed that. He became hard and unforgiving. He closed his generous heart to everyone he met and plotted a way to take his revenge on the prince. Then love began growing again… and with it fear. The prince couldn't leave him, he couldn't. This time he would die if he lost Vegeta. Tears began sliding down Vegeta's cheek as he realised how much he was loved. Kakarott loved him with his body, heart, mind and soul. He loved everything about him, even his imperfections. Everything that was him, Kakarott loved. It humbled him like nothing had before.

As soon as Vegeta bit him, Kakarott screamed in pleasure and bit down on the other man exposed neck. Images of an infernal life came into his mind. He saw Vegeta being raped by a white lizard…and several other men. He saw his growing respect for Zarbon, a blue-greenish skinned alien, a beautiful man who taught him how to fight and how to love. He saw blinding hate and rage he felt when Freeza killed the only friend he had known in those five years of hell. He saw the renewed pain of when he had raped Vegeta again. The betrayal and pain. He saw the proud man begin to fall in love with him, his worry as he stood at death's doors. He saw Vegeta admit to himself that he indeed loved him…and the pain of losing him was too much. Rage filled him at the thought of losing the only man who could be his mate. A blazing love invaded him, hot and fulfilling and Kakarott cried reading all that.

Both of them cried, their bodies still straining against each other until they reached fulfilment.

Vegeta lifted his head to see his mate sobbing. 'Kakarott?'

'You love me! You really love me!'

He smirked. 'I know baka. Why do you think I made you my mate?'

Kakarott just continued sobbing. 'I'm just so happy!!!' And he sobbed louder.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. 'By your caterwauling I would never have guessed.'

'I love you…I love you so much!'

He kissed him tenderly. 'And I love you baka.'

'I…am…so…happy!' He said between sobs.

He sighed. 'If you continue your bawling I'm going to start to doubt that.' But he was smiling.

'Vegeta?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you…for forgiving me I mean. I now know why you rejected me the way you did all those years ago. The pain you were still feeling and then…I raped you and made you relive that nightmare all over again.'

'It's alright baka. You've seen what they did to me. Like I said before you know nothing of pain.'

'You're so strong…' He said admiringly. Then he frowned. 'Zarbon was good-looking.'

His lips twitched. 'Yes.'

'_Very_ good-looking.'

'I've got good taste.' He leaned down and kissed him deeply. 'Why do you think you're my mate?'

He beamed. 'Oh.'

'Right, oh.'

'I love you Vegeta.'

'I love you Kakarott.'

He leaned down and kissed him again.

The end

16**/16**


End file.
